Viktor: The Spoils
Viktor: The Spoils is the 23rd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and it's the third episode of the second season. Airdate February 18, 2011 Plot In an ancient castle, in a scientific lab, an old hag tells her master, a prince, tells him to not unleash an ancient power they have taken. The hag tries to tell Prince Gyula to go the peaceful way, but the prince and his father, King Xarion, want to see this power, but it is revealed to be the frozen body of Dr. Vicktor. The prince thinks of freeing Dr. Vicktor of his icy prison to help them against the rebels in their civil war, but the king tries to persuade his son to not release him. Meanwhile, the gang is flying through the forest in Kevin's jet, in order to help King Xarion against the rebels in the civil war. When they are attacked by some missiles, Ben tries to become Jetray, but becomes Echo Echo instead. When the missiles are flying at the jet, Ben becomes Ultimate Echo Echo and destroys the rest of the missiles. However, they are attacked by the prince and their soldiers, but the king stops them. The king explains that the prince changed ever since his mother's passing, and blames his father for his mother's death. In order to get past the security that goes to Dr. Vicktor's chamber, Ben uses Big Chill to become intangible through the lasers and shut them down. When they find Dr. Vicktor's corpse, they are found by the soldiers and commence fighting them. However, Dr. Vicktor's ice block begins to melt, and Ben is trying his best to keep him frozen, but Dr. Vicktor breaks free. The Prince reveals that Dr. Vicktor is under his control, to do only his bidding. While trying to fight Dr. Vicktor and the Zarcovian soldiers at the same time, Gwen and Kevin get knocked out, and Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill, but the Prince gets Dr. Vicktor to defeat Ben, and imprison the gang and King Xarion. Gwen manages to free the king, but he takes Ben (who is still unconscious) for an experiment and leaves Gwen and Kevin to be imprisoned. He conducts an experiment on a-still-unconscious Ben, Dr. Vicktor, and himself all at once and uses Ben's Ultimatrix for the expierement. After sampling through Chromastone, Wildmutt, and Goop, he finally settles on AmpFibian, who uses his incredible electricity-controlling-and-manipulating capabilities to begin the expierement. But the prince interferes in order to stop his father from taking control of Dr. Vicktor, and ends up seemingly killing him in the process. The Prince says hes King now but The King's mind has been transferred to Dr. Vicktor's body. The King has renamed himself King Vicktor and starts hurting his son to test his power in order to use Dr. Vicktor's power in order to fight the rebels. He releases his son as a last act of mercy, and starts decimating the rebel groups, but is attacked by Heatblast. Gwen and Kevin join the battle, and they fight King Vicktor. They trap him by melting a tank and using Gwen's power to immobolize him to a statue, with part of his face still free. The prince and his soldiers take King Vicktor back, as the king's mind is still inside King Vicktor's body. The prince decides to hang King Vicktor and use his soldiers to fight the rebels, but Ben takes the prince's device that controls his soldiers and sets them all free. When King Vicktor swears vengeance, the team leaves. 'Ultimatrix alien debuts' *Wildmutt *Heatblast Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Fritz Aliens Used *Echo Echo (selected alien was Jetray) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Goop *AmpFibian *Heatblast (first re-appearance) Villains *King Viktor *King Xarion *Prince Gyula Errors *Big Chill 's hands was blue instead of black. Quotes *'Echo Echo': Echo Echo!! I was going for Jetray but whatever. (sees the missiles and blows them up but keeps falling) *'Echo Echo': Oh no!! (goes ultimate) *'Ultimate Echo Echo': Ultimate Echo Echo!! (blows up the rest of the missiles) *'Gwen': For once, I'd like to sneak in and out of a place without getting into a fight. *'Kevin': (Mocks) Teleporter pod. *'Ben': Gwen can just teleport us by using her magic. *'Kevin': It makes her tired... *'Gwen': No it does not. *'Kevin': ...and cranky. *'Gwen': You make me cranky. Trivia *This is the first time Dr. Vicktor made a re-appearence since the original series. *Dr. Vicktor is the third villain to appear in Ultimate Alien since the Original Series. *This is the third time Wildmutt is seen. In the order of appearances : Fame ''( on T.V. only) , ''The Forge of Creation ''(Used by 10 year-old ben) and this one. *This is the The second time when ben turned to Heatblast. Although The first time he turned into Heatblast was in Forge of Creation By 10 year old Ben. *This is the second time Ben becomes Echo Echo instead of Jetray. The first time was ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''in ''Trade-Off. This is the first time in Ultimate Alien. *Heatblast is one of the two aliens with yellow eyes (the another is NRG). *It is revealed that after Kevin absorbed Dr. Vicktor's power when he was suffering from his third mutation, he sent him to the Null Void, but for some reason he escaped and then got frozen. *The king of Zarkovia seems to figure on how to work the Ultimatrix, as he was able to shift Ben through different forms for his experiment with Dr. Vicktor. *A running gag in this episode is with Kevin requesting they get a teleporter pod in order to get traveling easier. *Dr. Viktor's power used to be pink. Now they are blue. That is exactly what happened with Ghostfreak too. His powers were pink, now they're blue. It's funny because in the original series, Dr. Viktor and Ghostfreak worked together, and now the same changes have been made to them. This also happened with Gwen, but the other way around. Her's used to be blue, now they are pink. *This is the first episode with two aliens making a re-appearence, Wildmutt and Heatblast. But, they do not say their name. This is probably because Wildmutt was unconscious, and Ben transformed into Heatblast off-screen. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes